The Great Cave Offensive
|0=PabloSSB |1=GM}}GreatCaveOffense.png 640px |Caption= |0=Kirby and Ganondorf go for glory on PabloSSB's SSB WIIU - The Great Cave Offensive |1=Kirby encounters Marx a bit too early on GarchompMatt's The Great Cave Offensive}} |Creator=PabloSSB |Downloadlink=PabloSSB's version GarchompMatt's edit}} The Great Cave Offensive is a sub-game that first appeared in Kirby Super Star and later appeared in its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, as well as also making appearances in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The cave is an expansive underground region beneath Planet Popstar that is made up of multiple areas, wherein lie many different treasures of varying value. During the events of Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby accidentally falls into a hole that leads to the Great Cave and is tasked with finding a way to return to the surface; during his journey to find the cave's exit, he uncovers hidden treasures and fights up to three different bosses before eventually engaging in a battle with the cave's final boss, Wham Bam Rock. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the cave takes environments from the four different areas and combines them into a large stage with many small corridors and danger zones that instantly K.O. fighters that collide with them at 100% or more damage. In M.U.G.E.N, The Great Cave Offensive has been made by PabloSSB, which takes the form of the Omega version of The Great Cave Offensive stage from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U; this version has been edited by GarchompMatt to enable compatibility with M.U.G.E.N 1.0. PabloSSB's version ) |Compatibility=1.1 |Image=File:PabloSSBGreatCaveOffenseprev.png |Music= |MusicDesc='The Great Cave Offensive' from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U |AltMusic= 'Forest Area' from Kirby's Return to Dream Land |Animated=No |Parallax=No |Zoom=1 |Zoomin=0.5 |Zoomout=0.5 |SuperJump=Yes |Rescord=Localcoord |Resolution=1280x720}} | ) |Compatibility=1.1 |Image=File:PabloSSBGreatCaveOffenseprev2.png |Music= |MusicDesc='Floral Fields' from Kirby: Triple Deluxe |AltMusic= 'Forest Area' from Kirby's Return to Dream Land |Animated=No |Parallax=No |Zoom=1 |Zoomin=1 |Zoomout=0.65 |SuperJump=Yes |Rescord=Localcoord |Resolution=1280x720}}}} PabloSSB's version is a recreation of the Omega form of The Great Cave Offensive stage as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, with the stage being split up into two definitions and one of them (SSB WIIU - The Great Cave Offensive) even going as far as to have fixed zoom values that attempt to emulate Super Smash Bros. camera position; the other .def file (SSB WIIU - The Great Cave Offensive BIG) functions like a typical 2D fighting game stage, though it has a zoomout value that almost allows it to reach the level of zoom seen in the former's .def. While the stage gives off the appearance of being very large, it's only about as wide as an average stage, which comes about as a result of limiting the stage's size to that of the floor graphic; furthermore, the stage is only just high enough to allow for characters with a Super Jump to execute one without mostly disappearing off the top of the screen. The stage has a couple of minor quirks, the first being that characters will go slightly off screen when directly backed up to a stage wall, the second being an exclusive to the BIG .def where a character that can jump high enough will push the camera up so far that upon descending, it can be seen at the edges of the stage that the background graphic doesn't quite extend down far enough to cover M.U.G.E.N's application background. 'Videos' Mugen 1.1 Stage - SSB WIIU - Ω The Great Cave Offensive 'GarchompMatt's edit' ) |Compatibility=1.0+ |Image=File:GMGreatCaveOffenseprev.png |Music= |MusicDesc='The Great Cave Offensive' from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U |Animated=No |Parallax=No |SuperJump=Yes |Rescord=Localcoord |Resolution=640x480 |Edit=1}} Although primarily functioning as a compatibility edit to allow the stage to function in M.U.G.E.N 1.0, there are a few notable differences outside of simply removing M.U.G.E.N 1.1-related code and adjusting stage elements accordingly; this edit uses a standard-definition localcoord of 640x480 instead of the original's high-definition 1280x720 localcoord, and gets around the original stage's use of RGBA graphics by overlaying five different versions of the stage floor graphic, with the first three representing the red channel, green channel and blue channel to reduce colourloss, and the last two serving as a faux alpha channel to replicate the anti-aliased edges of the original floor graphic. Due to the removal of camera zoom, this edit only features a single definitions file. Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Kirby Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages